


Gravity

by lejardine



Category: Charles Dance - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lejardine/pseuds/lejardine





	1. Chapter 1

Charles stood in the bookstore looking for something new to read. He’d finished the three books he had set for himself and did not want to go to the library to find something. As he stood there skimming through one of the books a young woman walked down the aisle he was in and stood a few feet from him oblivious to her surroundings. She was a few inches shorter than him. She wore a tank top and skinny jeans that were rolled at the ankles. On her feet she wore gladiator sandals and thin ankle bracelets around each ankle. Her hair was brought up in a bun but he could tell it was curly. Her skin was a cross between chocolate and copper. She was not thin but a healthy size. Her breasts were ample and her behind was perfectly round and sat on top of very long legs. On her wrists were beautiful bangles that were gold with what looked like rubies and amber. The same were in her ears but as studs, two piercings in each ear.   
She was gorgeous and checking her out from the corner of his eye was having a very embarrassing effect on him. Luckily he could turn his body away from her as he tried to will his boner away. But it came to no avail and blush spread across his face. To his dismay though the young woman noticed his discomfort and looked down seeing the slight bulge. Had she been of fair skin a blush would have shown. But instead of moving away she leaned closer to Charles.  
“I’m sorry.” She whispered. Charles had not expected that. He was expecting her to yell at him, call him a perv, and hit him or storm off. But she apologized. She had no reason to.  
“Do not apologize for being beautiful.” He commented. “I apologize for my bodies inability to control itself. If you’ll excuse me.” Charles moved his bag to his crotch and stepped away and searched for the bathroom. He quickly found it and relaxed at the fact that it was empty. He stepped in to one of the stalls and once again tried to will away his erection. But it came to no avail and he had to satisfy himself. Charles moved the bag around and undid his pants pulling out his penis and rubbing away until finally he came in the toilet. He cleaned up and stepped out of the bathroom.   
Feeling he had more control of himself he went looking for the woman. He found her, but she was being accosted by another man who could not take no for an answer. Seeing that she was in fact in distress as the man had cornered her Charles found the thickest hardcover he could find and with the grace afforded to him hit the man upside the head with the book, temporarily knocking him out. He took her hand and they both ran out of the bookstore and around the corner.   
“Are you okay?” he asked her worriedly.  
“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you.” She answered gasping for breath. “I didn’t know what to do. I can fight but he was so forceful and so much bigger than me.”  
“I’m sorry. I was in the bathroom…” He trailed off.  
“No need to apologize you just saved me.” She stood in front of him smiling. “I’ll treat you to lunch. I’m actually starving.” Once they caught their breaths they walked side by side down the street.  
“So, what’s your name?” he asked  
“Mali Sancerre.” She answered.  
“Charles Dance.”   
“I know who you are. I’ve seen a lot of your movies. Sadly I can’t say the same for your plays.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because every time you’ve had a play here over the past few years I either can’t go because I’m nowhere near by or I don’t have the money.”  
“Honest answer.”  
“Yeah, believe me, I’ve been wanting to go to your plays for years.” She said a little to emphatically causing Charles to chuckle. They made it to the restaurant she wanted to go to. It was a familiar spot to Charles but he had never actually gone inside, only passed by. They chose a table against the wall and ordered tea.   
“So, what do you do?”  
“I’m a photographer.” She noticed his look of slight dismay. “Don’t worry I don’t really take pictures of people, only places and things.” He noticeably relaxed. They talked, ate, and drank tea for more than an hour. Even though she offered to buy him lunch Charles quickly took the check and paid, always the gentleman. They stood and walked out of the restaurant and walked around for a while avoiding the block the bookstore was on. They talked about each other. Mali asked him about some of his characters while he asked her about some of her work and the places she’s been. They found they had a lot in common including people they knew. It was a small world.  
All was going well until nightfall. They had stopped on the sidewalk where there really wasn’t many people walking. They talked a little longer but did not expect a car to pass by and splash the two with dirty water. Luckily both their bags were waterproof but their clothing wasn’t.  
“This is gross. My place is nearby, if you want we can go there and clean up.”  
“Please?” Charles’s apartment was only two blocks away thankfully they didn’t have to walk by many people. They stepped on to the elevator and were taken up to the top floor. Charles unlocked the door and let them both in. Mali removed her shoes and placed her bag on a hook near the door. Charles led her to a guestroom.  
“The bathroom is through that door. I’ll leave a change of clothes on the bed here for you. Just leave your stuff in a pile and I’ll through it into the washing machine.  
“Thank you.” Charles left the room closing the door behind him. As soon as the door shut Mali pealed off her clothing and stepped in to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once done she turned off the water and dried off and put her hair up in a towel. Luckily there was lotion and deodorant in the bathroom, both she used. When she stepped out of the bathroom there was a t-shirt, that was too large, and a pair of sweat pants, also to large. She put both on tying the drawstring as tight as she could and she knotted the shirt in the back so it didn’t billow around her. Mali brushed out her curly hair placing it back up in a bun and walked out of the room looking for Charles.  
She found him in the kitchen pouring out two mugs for tea. His hair was messy and he wore pretty much the same thing as she did.   
“Milk and sugar?” he asked when he noticed her presence.  
“No thank you, I’ll drink it as is.” She answered with a smile. Mali sat on one of the stools and blew on the brew then took a sip. Tasty as it was it was still too hot to drink. “You have a nice place.” She commented.  
“Thanks.” He answered. The talk was a bit awkward now that they were truly alone together. To break up the silence Charles put on some music. A song by Jimi Hendrix was the first song to come on. Mali sang along while enjoying the guitar of the guitar God. Charles watched her for a moment. “Can you play?” he asked.  
“The guitar?” she asked and he nodded, “yes”, she answered.  
“Can you play anything else?”  
“The Piano but its been a while since I’ve played either. I haven’t really had the time to enjoy either.”  
“Do you have either?”  
“I have an electric guitar that I’ve had for ages but the piano came with the apartment. When I moved in one of the first things I had done was to have it tuned. I played it for a while as a way to relax but my workload as of late has been too much. I usually end up coming home, eating dinner, taking a shower and immediately going to bed.” She answered with a sigh.  
“That’s a shame.” Charles turned to another song that was slower and not by Jimi Hendrix. “Would you care for a dance?” he asked as he held out his hand.  
“I’d love to.” Mali placed the mug on the counter and walked up to him and he embraced her. It was a simple slow dance. Mali could feel his strength in his touch. Gentle yet strong. As close as she was she could look in to his eyes and revel in their color. She also observed how his pupils changed as he looked at her. He smiled softly at her and moved closer to her. He had a natural musk that drew her even closer to him. Before they knew it their bodies were touching and their faces were inches apart. Then the washing machine dinged that it was done.  
“I’ll be right back.” Said Charles as he turned and walked away. Once he was gone she had a huge grin on her face. I just slow danced with Charles Dance and nearly kissed him. Charles came back a minute later and stood in the door watching as she moved to the music. Her hips swayed from side to side and her eyes were almost closed. She was beautiful in that moment. Slowly he walked up to her and took her hand in his. They resumed their dance. His hand was on her hip and he could feel where the shirt rode up a bit. Her skin was soft and she smelled of Jasmine, the lotion that was in the room. As softly as he could he kissed the tip of her nose, which caused her to smile radiantly. So, he kissed her again, this time on the cheek then the other. Then he kissed her lips, she was very responsive.  
Mali wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Thank god for being tall she thought to herself. There would be no craning of the neck or awkward maneuvering to get comfortable. Her lips were soft to the touch. He slipped his tongue out and she responded to an open mouth kiss. She tasted of tea she had just had. She moaned in to his mouth as his hands slip up and down her back. He then pulled away and looked at her. For a moment her eyes were closed and she was trying to find his lips again before she opened her eyes. Once again she smiled and he could see the smile in here eyes.  
“You’re very beautiful.” He whispered as he looked at her. Charles then nuzzled her chin and kissed her neck softly causing her to moan again. He kissed her ear; the heat of his mouth sent a pleasurable shiver through her body, which he felt. He liked the effect he had on her. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against him. She could feel his erection. Charles’ kisses moved from her ear and neck to her shoulder then he moved away from her for a moment. He could see the flush on her skin and the want in her eyes.   
Without a word Charles took her hand and lead her to his bedroom. He sat on the bed against the pillows as she sat on his lap straddling it. She leaned forward and continued to kiss him as his ever-hardening erection just beneath her entrance pulsed. Charles rolled them over so he was on top. His lips were locked to hers but his hands explored her curves. He trailed her side under the t-shirt to her breasts. Swiftly and gracefully as he could he pulled the shirt off of her and set upon her breasts taking one hard nipple in his mouth while he played with the other with his fingers.  
Mali mewled and moaned from the sensation as she ran her fingers though his hair. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second and wanted nothing more than to have him inside her. Charles then sat up and undressed completely then pulled of the pants she wore. He kissed up her leg until he was at their juncture. There was a soft down of black hair that she kept short and neat. Charles placed two fingers and separated the lips. Gods she’s wet he thought to himself. He then licked her. “Charles!” she moaned softly. He did it again and again then slid one finger inside of her. He liked her reaction when he found the spot to touch. Then he added another and she writhed again. He licked her and slid his fingers in and out of her then added the third finger and she was grabbing at the sheets eyes shut tight. “Charles, please!”  
“Of course.” He responded. He removed his fingers and his mouth and kissed her up to her mouth where she tasted herself on his lips. Charles then positioned himself between her legs and grabbed his cock. His cock was weeping as well. He rubbed the head on her clit spreading the juices all over his cock then slowly slid inside her. When he was fully inside her he stopped so she could get used to his size. He kissed her passionately and didn’t start to move until she reached behind him and squeezed his behind. Charles started out slowly watching her reactions to his movements. He slipped is arms underneath her, one under her back and the other under her head. Her legs were wrapped around him and her hands were on his cheeks.   
“Harder.” She whispered and he obliged. He sped up as well and it wasn’t long until she came. Her eyes shut tight and her mouth fell open as her body went rigid with every wave of pleasure. They did not subside though as he continued on. He angled his hips to get different and stronger responses from her. Each time she moaned his name and each time he could feel himself getting closer and closer to his own climax. Then without warning she came again and this one was stronger. The feeling of her inner muscles rippling and squeezing his cock sent him immediately over the edge as he pistoned his seed into her. Charles bit down on her shoulder as he felt himself empty out. When he finally came to he looked at Mali and noticed that her eyes were closed and she was like a ragdoll in his arms.  
Gently he kissed her until she came back to him. Mali smiled and kissed him back. Charles was hard pressed to move from her but he felt as if he were crushing her. He sat up and his now soft cock pulled out of her. A torrent of his cum and hers poured out of her on to the sheets. He’d have to clean that up later but at the moment he did not care. Charles lay beside her and pulled her closer to him.   
“We need to do that again.” Whispered Mali.  
“Yes, we must.” He chuckled. Charles kissed her again until they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Mali woke disoriented. She was not in her bed and there was a stranger near her. Then all of everything that happened the day before came back to her and she smiled. She looked behind her to find Charles asleep on his back completely at ease. He must have been a deep sleeper because he never moved when she got up. She found the bathroom, used it, washed her hands and face, and then walked back out. He was still knocked out. Just as she looked on the bed and noticed the wet spot where she was. She knew exactly what it was and was a little embarrassed but it was a little of his juices there as well, well to be honest a lot of his.   
Mali climbed on to the bed at his feet and crawled up till her face was just above his semi-erect cock. She licked him at first and he twitched. She continued on then took him fully in her mouth and sucked. She watched for his reaction as he woke and opened his eyes. He was hard as rock by then. Charles placed a hand on her head and brought her off of him. He pulled her up to him and kissed her lips. There was morning breath but it didn’t bother them much.  
“Good morning.” He whispered.  
“Morning.” She answered. Mali lay on top of him straddling his hips. She then lifted herself and positioned his cock and slid herself down causing a shudder to go through her. Mali moved her hips slowly as she placed her hands on his chest. His were on her hips but quickly moved to her breasts. He pinched at the nipples as he held each breast. They were large and soft. He looked up at her face. Her eyes were half shut and she bit down on her lip. He reached up and pulled her closer as he gently pulled her lip from between her teeth. He kissed her lovingly and held her close to him. He positioned his legs then pistoned in to her hard and fast. He did not want to go the long and languorous way. Her way of waking him had made him want her then and there.  
Mali could not speak from the force of the movement. She had almost lost balance as well but she placed her hands on either side of his head as he bottomed out inside of her every time. Her eyes were shut tight and expletives poured out of her mouth from the pleasure of being thoroughly fucked. He enjoyed her lack of control and it wasn’t long until she came while screaming his name. He enjoyed that too as he continued on, coming not too long after she did. Mali then lay on top of him; her face nestled in his neck kissing his ear. Charles kept his arms wrapped around her not wanting her to move from that spot. He enjoyed the musky smell of her intermingled with the smell of the jasmine lotion she put on the night before. It was then he noticed the bruise on her shoulder. He kissed it softly. It was from the night before when he bit down on her shoulder when he came.  
“I seem to have bruised you Mali.” He whispered. Slowly she sat up sitting on him, with him still inside her. He touched her shoulder and she felt the tender spot.   
“It’s okay. Though, you may have scratches on your back from last night as well.” Charles smiled at her never saying a word. The Sunlight coming in the large window lit her from behind making her look almost angelic…but there was nothing angelic in what they did. She was also covered in a layer of sweat and so was he.  
“I say we take a shower.” He said as he sat up wrapping his arms around her waist. Mali kissed him and got off of him as he stood and walked in to the bathroom. He needed to pee and badly now. He lifted the seat and let go his bladder. His cock was sticky from their juices but it was no matter. When he was finished Charles shook off the last few drops, flushed then started the shower. Mali then walked in. He turned around and watched as she stretched in the doorway.   
They stepped in and allowed the water to soak them. Charles watched as the water poured over her and how it dripped from her nipples. He liked how the water went with the curves of her body and ran rivulets of water down her flat stomach and between her legs and down. He then grabbed the soap and a soap puff and lathered her. He saved her pussy for last, paying special attention and making her cum again. As she rinsed off the soap he lathered up and got under the water with her. He held her close and kissed her until they were both gasping for breath. Once they were rinsed off Charles turned off the water and they stepped out and dried off. He watched as she brought the towel all over her body. He found himself running his towel over his cock.  
“Fuck.” He whispered. Mali turned to find what he was doing and smiled. She faced him and continued drying herself off. She then let the towel fall to the floor and grabbed her breasts then trailed her fingers down her sides and between her legs. At that point his cock was dripping precum. Mali then got on her knees in front of him and took him in her mouth and sucked till he came in her mouth. She swallowed every bit of it. When he was done she stood up and licked her lips, as she looked him in the eye. She kissed him on the lips as he grabbed a butt cheek and squeezed. In response she played with the now sensitive head of his cock causing him to twitch. She giggled at his reaction, though he did not stop her and he came again in her hand. She licked his cum off her hand then washed her hand and used his toothbrush. “You’re going to be the death of me. But I think it would be a very pleasurable one.”   
Mali then walked out of the bathroom and out of his and into the other bedroom where the lotion and deodorant were. She put them on and then stood naked in the hall as he pulled her clothes out of the dryer. She put them on and sat on one of the stools in the kitchen. It was a good thing it was a Sunday so neither had anything to do for the day. Charles made breakfast while she made the tea and they both sat and ate in comfortable silence.  
“Did you have any plans for today?” He asked.  
“No, but I’d like to go home and change clothes.” She replied. They finished breakfast and cleaned up. Charles then went to his room for a moment. In that moment Mali found a piece of paper and wrote her name and number on it. She placed it on the counter with a glass to hold it down and grabbed her things and left.  
Its not that she wanted to leave him high and dry (she did leave her number after all), but she wanted some time to think. When he walked out of the room it hit her. She’d just met him the day before and slept with him and had mind-blowing sex with him. But that was the problem, Mali never did that. If Mali met a guy there were a few dates before they did the dirty. She made her way home and not once did her phone ring or vibrate from a text. She set her bag down and went to her bedroom and changed into a simple summer dress. It was then she realized she did have things to do today. For starters there was laundry to do and there were no groceries in the house.   
Quickly she threw everything in the washing machine in her apartment then left to go to the super market. It was hot out and muggy. A combination she did not like. She had an umbrella to be sure. She walked in and grabbed a basket and filled it with the necessary items. It was then that her phone rang. It was a number she never saw before but she answered.  
“Hello?”  
“Mali?”  
“Yes.” She recognized his voice. “Hi Charles.”  
“Did I do something wrong?” he asked she could hear the hurt in his voice.  
“No, I just sort of freaked out.” She answered.  
“Why?”  
“Can I call you back in a little bit?”  
“Can I come to see you instead?” for a moment she did not answer.  
“Yeah, I’ll text you my address.” Charles hung up and she sent it to him. She had this odd feeling he’d get really mad at her but rather face the music then avoid it. She got everything she could get from the supermarket then went to the bakery and got some bread for the week and some pastries for the two of them. She made her way home and into her building. When she stepped off the elevator she found Charles standing by her door. He was in a simple blue t-shirt and dark pants and sneakers. His phone, keys and wallet were in his pockets. He walked over to her and took some of the bags so she could get her keys. She opened the door and he followed her in. “Put them over there.” She pointed to the kitchen counter. The apartment was bigger than his. He found the piano against a wall stacked high on its top with books and papers. Her couch faced the opposite wall with a TV on a large entertainment unit. The windows were festooned with plants in different containers.   
Mali removed her shoes and he did the same after placing the bags on the counter and walked back over to the kitchen. There were stools there too but they were for an island. Quickly she put the things away and left the box of pastries open in front of him then threw the laundry in the dryer. For a moment she stood in the room in fear of the coming conversation.  
“Mali?” she jumped, she didn’t hear him coming. “Oh, sorry. Can we talk now?”  
“Yeah.”   
“Why did you leave?” For a moment her mouth opened to answer but she closed it again. How would she word this without him feeling as if it were his fault and just her freaking out?  
“What we did last night, I don’t usually do that.” She answered.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Usually when I am with a guy it's a few dates before I sleep with them. I don’t usually do what we did. I’m sorry I should not have just left like that.” She looked down at the dryer watching the clothes tumble inside. There was silence between the two for a few moments.  
“Mali, if it makes you feel any better its not something I do either.” he said with a slight smile. “Though, I did enjoy it, a lot.”   
“So did I.” she commented now fully smiling. Charles stepped closer to her and kissed her on the cheek. She then turned her head and let him kiss her on her lips.   
“If you’d like I can take you out tonight if that’s okay with you.”  
“I’d like that.” Charles then took her by the hand and led her to the stools and they sat and ate the delicious pastries. A little while after he kissed her gently on the lips and left with promises to come back for her that evening. Mali finished cleaning up the apartment and watering the plants in the front. She reorganized her office so it wasn’t so cluttered and watched a movie for the rest of the time.   
An hour before he was to come Mali showered, washed her hair, and shaved. She dried off and fixed up her hair. She was in her underwear when the doorbell rang. She grabbed the short silk robe and put it on and tied it shut as she walked to the door barefoot. Charles was at the door in a suit looking dapper as ever. Now she knew what to wear.  
“Come in. Let me just finished getting dressed.”  
“Hold on.” He said as he grabbed her hand. Mali stopped and looked at him. He kissed her as he reached down and pulled the tie around her waist loose. The robe opened up and he wound an arm around her. He then pulled away and allowed her to continue. He noticed the change in her apartment. It was cleaner then before and the windows were open to let in the summer breeze. He sat on the piano bench and looked at the books and papers. It was all sheet music. Beside the piano was the guitar. It looked old and beat up. He picked it up and played with it until he realized it was broken.  
“How do I look?” she said as she stood at the other end of the room. Her dress came above her knees and hugged her curves elegantly. It was strapless and had pockets, which her hands were in. The dress was a dark blue with a peacock blue sash around her waist. Her hair was up showing off the strong shoulders and the gold earrings that hung from he ears. She wore no makeup though; she didn’t need to. Mali wore heels bringing her just an inch or two short of his height.  
“Absolutely gorgeous.” He replied in awe as he stood up and walked over to her. He stopped and kissed her on the lips. “Are you ready?”  
“Yes.” They left and locked up and took a taxi to see a play at Lincoln Center. There was a line but they were able to skip it since he had reserved tickets. Charles held her hand as they found their seats. They sat in a balcony not too close to the stage but close enough that you could see everything. The performance happened to be one of her favorites, Turandot. Realizing it was that she smiled at him. Charles was confused.  
“What?”  
“How did you know?”  
“Know what?”  
“That this is one of my favorites?”  
“I didn’t” she believed him. There was no way he would have known that.  
“It’s one of mine though.” He said as he leaned in closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the ear. It went off without any problems. When Nessun Dorma was sung Charles watched Mali. He could tell she was moved by the song and smiled and kissed her again.   
When the play was over they left and walked around the area for a little bit to a restaurant that he liked. The food was exquisite but they were a bit overdressed for the place. They ate, paid and left and took a taxi back to her place. Charles walked her up to her Apartment door. He kissed her goodnight and was about to leave when she held his hand. She didn’t say anything but gently tugged at him until he followed her in. The door was closed and locked. Mali wrapped her arms around him and gave him a proper kiss.   
“I know I said I don't normally do this, but, could you stay the night with me?” for a moment he was quiet. He could hear the need in her voice.  
“Yes, I don’t mind.” Charles answered.


	3. Chapter 3

For months they went between their places staying the night, sometimes multiple nights in a row. When the cold came Charles frequented her apartment more than his. Hers was always warmer. On one such night Mali was home and cooking for the both of them. Nothing fancy, just soup. The door unlocked but she heard a loud bang and ran to the door to find Charles on the floor shivering and soaking wet. He was still conscious and responsive but very cold. Quickly she undressed him and led him to the bedroom. Mali wrapped him in a blanket and walked in to the bathroom and ran a hot bath. Once the bath was full she led him in and he sat down in the hot water graciously.  
“Did you walk all the way here? Its freezing rain outside.”  
“I c-c-couldn’t get a t-t-taxi.” He answered through chattering teeth.   
“You have a fever and a bad cold. Charles you could have stayed home it would have been fine.” She said as she placed her hand on his face. He shook his head no at that.  
“I wanted to see you. Being sick and alone is not fun. Get in with me, the more heat the better.” He said through a half a smile.  
“Hold on.” She ran to the kitchen and turned the fire off under the soup, it was just about done anyway. She came back and removed the t-shirt and sweats and underwear and slipped in behind him. Her legs went on either side of his as he lay back on her, his head resting on her shoulder. His shivering had stopped and his muscles were relaxing from the heat. Thank God for claw foot tubs or else the both of them would never fit.   
Mali wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him lovingly on the side of the head. Charles placed one hand on her knee and rubbed it with his thumb. He was deep in thought and she could tell.  
“Penny for your thoughts?” she asked.  
“I’ve been thinking. How do you feel about us living together?”  
“I’d like it very much. We almost live together anyway.” Charles squeezed her knee as he sat up and turned to face her as much as he could.  
“How would you feel if I moved in with you?”  
“I’d be okay with it. My place is bigger than yours and I don’t have much here anyway.” She answered with a smile. “What brought this on though?”  
“I have a cold because my place is cold and the owner of the building is an idiot. That and I love being with you and waking up to you every morning is a pleasurable thing.”  
“Oh.” Charles then settled back in to the spot he was in and Mali held him closer. They would be living together now. She smiled internally. “I love you.” She whispered in his ear.  
Over the next few days they moved his things to her apartment and he sold his and got rid of other things he did not need. It took another day to unpack everything and place everything appropriately so the apartment did not look crowded. When they were done they napped on the sofa curled up in each other’s arms.   
Charles was the first to wake. Mali was facing away from him and her hair was a little messy. Her shirt had ridden up and the soft cotton pants she wore had ridden down some. Gently he caressed her hip then moved to her stomach. He undid the tie and pulled the pants loose then slid his fingers between her legs and separated the lips. He rubbed at her nub until he heard her moan and her eyes fluttered open. “Charles.” She whispered as she turned her body till she was on her back.   
Charles leaned down and kissed her eager lips. One of her hands shot down between her legs over his when he slipped two fingers inside her. He was so caught up in kissing her and pleasuring her that he was surprised when she felt his hard cock through his pants and started rubbing him.   
When she could not take it anymore she undid his pants and removed hers. She was going commando, and so was he. They were naked now and he could not wait any longer either and plunged in to her. At first they started out in the missionary position but then he pulled out of her and she repositioned herself so he would take her from behind. Mali leaned against the sofa arm as he drove into her angling his hips for her pleasure. He would lean forward and reach underneath and cup her breasts pinching her nipples. Thus, finally bringing her over the edge. Charles went a few more times before he finally came inside her.   
When he was spent he sat on the sofa and went down on Mali and cleaned her up. Their juices together tasted good to him. Mali then lay on her back as Charles lay on top of her kissing her and whispering, “I love you”.  
Moving in together proved to be the best idea for the both of them. There was no longer the trek from apartment to apartment through the snow-lined streets. No wondering if they left their doors closed. No stress, just ease. Many nights and many mornings were spent making love and the rest of the day to work they had to do. Occasionally he would go with her on assignments overseas. He found that she was a pleasure to travel with and she packed light.   
They went to Japan together and to his dismay a lot of people would call him Lord Tywin instead of his actual name. It annoyed him to no end but Mali found it a little funny. But they kept mostly a low profile while there. There was one such time they took the train to visit a friend of hers. The train was crowded and they had to stand. This was not the problem though. The problem was that they stood so close together that they were rubbing up against each other and Charles was getting aroused. Once the train emptied out they found seats and sat down. He had his bag over his crotch and blushed a little.   
They finally got off and by that time his erection was gone but he desperately needed to pee and they were hungry. They found the restaurant they were supposed to meet her friend at and sat down. They didn’t have to wait long and Charles got up and went to the bathroom. He came back a moment later and sat down. They talked for a few hours in that small restaurant. Mali and Eimu caught up with each other and Charles was brought in to the conversations. Eimu had talked about the things they would get up to as children in New York City. They were next-door neighbors and their parents were good friends.   
Many a time Charles was enlightened in to the workings of Mali’s brain. He understood why she was most of the time on guard when they were first dating. She’d grown up in an abusive household. Some of the stories he knew and some of them he suspected. After a few hours there was a tearful goodbye between the two women and a threat to Charles if he hurt Mali in anyway. Somehow he knew that Eimu would come through on that threat.  
Back on the train they went. This time it was a quiet ride with the train car empty besides them. They sat with his arm around her shoulder while she took a nap. He watched as the landscape changed from forest to civilization and a realization hit him. He did not want to be with anyone else and he could not imagine himself with out Mali. His interactions with Mali and other friends of both his and hers had finally brought him to the fact that he loved her. He couldn’t have children with her, but that was fine so long as he had her. She was never able to get pregnant and probably never would, but neither of them wanted to have children. Charles already had his own and they were grown. Mali just didn’t want them. And so the plan was made.  
That night they returned to the hotel they were staying in and Charles and Mali had sex to the point of passing out. They woke the next morning sticky and in need of taking a shower. They got dressed and he went with her on the last part of her assignment. It was to an old temple fifty miles outside of Tokyo. They walked around taking pictures. Luckily it was quiet and there weren’t to many people around. They were led around the temple by one of the monks who spoke perfect English. Before they left Charles found an authentic hematite ring and bought it without her noticing. They left the temple and they found a spot that overlooked the small town below.   
“Mali?”  
“Yes?” she answered as she turned towards him. He looked nervous all of a sudden.  
“I love you. I have come to realize that I… I can’t be without you. I don’t want anyone else and I can’t see me without you.” He was now starting to have a hard time speaking. “Mali, will you marry me?” he said as he reached in to his pocket and pulled out the ring. For a moment Mali stood there quiet and unable to speak. When the ability to speak finally did return to her she spoke.  
“Yes.” Was all she could get out. Charles slipped the ring on her finger. It was a little loose but would not fall off. Mali then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. The sun was setting now so they left the spot and returned to the train station and made their way back to the hotel.   
They stepped on to the elevator and Charles stood behind her. Mali slid her hands behind her and rubbed his cock through his pants. The sensation sent ripples through his body and he felt himself hardening. Once in the hotel room Mali put down her bag and took off her shoes and sat down on Charles’ lap and kissed deeper then she ever had. His fingers caressed every inch of her body he could get a hold of. She threw off her dress and was left with only a panty on. He then lifted her in his arms and crossed the room to the bed and lay her down gently then undressed himself. Mali pulled off her panty and repositioned herself on the bed. Charles climbed on top of her and kissed her and fondled her until he could wait no more and slid into her.  
Sex that night was raucous and pleasurable. The next morning there was more before they left for the airport, though that consisted of Mali going down on Charles in the shower. They got on the plane and flew back to New York. By the time they arrived they were exhausted and immediately undressed and got in bed and fell asleep.

Four months later they married in a small ceremony and honeymooned in Japan.

The End.


End file.
